Cara and Miley Danes The First Friday Night Dinner
by gilmoreluver06
Summary: a different twist to the Pilot.
1. Chapter 1

Time Frame: Season 1 The Pilot the scene opens up it's Friday night dinner at the Gilmore's in Hartford and everyone is sitting around the table and Lorelai is trying to feed her 2 identical twin 9 month old daughter's Cara and Miley.

Chapter 1

''So Lorelai have you talked to Christopher lately?'' Lorelai asks him

Rory just scofts.

Lorelai looks over at her ''uh no Mom I haven't talked to Christopher lately.'' Lorelai tells her

''oh well is there any chance that you're going to talk to him?'' Emily asks her

Lorelai sips her wine ''mm no Mom there's no chance that I'm going to talk to him because I'm married to and with Luke completely now.'' Lorelai tells her

''And Lorelai how are things at the motel?'' Richard asks her

''The inn? They're great.'' Lorelai tells him trying to feed both the babies at the same time giving them both little pieces of food to chew on and eat

''and how are the babies doing?'' Richard aks her

''they are doing great and growing like little weeds!'' Lorelai tells him happily

''and Luke is still a good dad to them?'' Emily asks her

''oh yea Luke is a great dad to them.'' Lorelai tellsthem

''I knew he would be when they finally came out of me and into the world.'' she tells them

''oh Lorelai did you have to say that here at the dinner table?'' Emily asks her

''yea Mom gross!'' Rory says

''I mean look how good Rory grew up thanks to him.'' Lorelai tells them and smiles at Rory

Rory smiles back at her forking her food.

Emily calls the maid over to clear thier plates after dinner.

''so um mom is there going to be dessert tonight or can we go home a little early?'' Lorelai asks her

''why are you so in a rush to get out of here Lorelai?'' Emily questions her

''because of the traffic on a Friday night and I would really like to get back to the Hollow before the girl's bedtime.'' Lorelai tells her

''yes there is dessert and you have to stay until everyone finished dessert Lorelai!'' Emily tells her

''Mom please I have 2 babies who need to sleep who didn't have thier naps today!'' Lorelai says

Rory rubs her eyes ''yea Grandma I'm getting really tired too and would like to go home can we just please skip dessert tonight?'' Rory questions her

''I'm really fu...'' Rory starts to tell her

Emily slams down the salt on the table madly.

Rory just shuts up and looks at her mom.

Lorelai just looks back at her and shrugs her shoulders. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Later that night after dinner Lorelai and Rory are outside getting the girls buckeled into thier carseats inthe jeep then get into the passenger and drivers seats.

Lorelai reaches over and rubs Rory's thigh ''you okay hunnie?'' Lorelai asks her

''yea.'' Rory says

''okay.'' Lorelai says

''god I'm starving.'' Rory says

''I know we will get real food to eat when we get to Luke's.'' Lorelai tells her and starts up the jeep and pulls out of the driveway

''good.'' Rory says

''god your grandmother is pure evil.'' Lorelai tells her

''yea I guess.'' Rory says

On the way back to Stars Hollow the jeep is pretty quite with Rory reading and both the babies asleep.

when they finally get back to Stars Hollow Lorelai parks in front of Luke;s and they each wake and grab a baby and carry the girls into the diner.

''hey how was dinner?'' Luke asks them

''ugh don't even get me started.'' Lorelai tells him

''they fell asleep?'' he asks her

''yea they did.'' she tells him

''your usual burger's I assume?'' he asks them

''yes please and an extra plate of soft french fries for the girls to chew on.'' Lorelai tells him

''okay.'' he says and walks away to the kitchen

''here hunnie take and hold her.'' Lorelai tells her giving her Miley to hold while she drags both the girl's highchair's over to the table

both Rory and Lorelai put a girl in thier highchairs and Luke comes over with coffee and pours it for them.

Rory sips her ''mmm good thanks Luke!'' she says and leans her head against her hand on the table

''hunnie you okay?'' Lorelai asks her

''yea yea fine just tired.'' Rory tells her

Lorelai feels her forehead ''yea hunnie ur a little flushed? You sure you're feeling okay sweetie?'' Lorelai asks her

''yea yea just need to sleep.'' Rory tells her

''well tomorrow is Saturday you can sleep in.'' Lorelai tells her

''mmm hmm.'' Rory moans and starts to lean more forward

Lorelai pulls her back by her arm before Rory's head hits the table.

''Rory!'' she says shaking her arm ''you gotta wake up babe.'' Lorelai tells her 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Rory looks at Lorelai.

''sweetie?'' Lorelai questions

''um Mom?'' Rory questions

''yea hun?'' Lorelai answers her

''ca...'' Rory says

''yea...?'' Lorelai questions

''can you take me home?'' Rory asks her

''yea yea of course sweetie come on lets go.'' Lorelai tells her

''hey Luke?'' she questions

Luke comes out of the kitchen ''yea?'' he says and sees Lorelai with her arm around Rory

''I'm just gonna take her home and I'll be right back can you watch the twins for me?'' she asks him

''yea sure of course go feel better Rory.'' he tells her

Rory just nods.

Lorelai gets Rory outside to the jeep and gets her in the jeep and runs around to the other side and sees Rory slouched against the door and window

''sweetie what's wrong?'' Lorelai asks her concerned

Rory shrugs barley responding.

''okay okay lets get you home.' Lorelai tells her and speeds her home and gets her in bed fast and watches her curl up in a ball

''oh sweetie.'' Lorelai says smoothing out her hair and kisses her head

''I'll be right back.'' Lorelai tells her

Rory just nods and goes to sleep.

Lorelai leaves the house and goes back to the diner.

''hey is she okay?'' he asks her

''I don't know I think something is really wrong I think I might take her to the Emergency Room.'' she tells him

''is she really that sick or is she just really tired?'' he asks her

''I don't know she wasn't really responding or moving all the way home and she had trouble walking into the house.'' she tells him 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

''I need you to close up and help me get the girls home and bathed and put to bed.'' she tells him

''okay lets go right now!'' he tells her and closes everything up and locks the diner and gets in the jeep with her and lets her drive them home and drops them off and Luke carries Rory out to the truck and Lorelai speeds her to the Emergency Room.

a few hours later they get home and Rory walks in with Lorelai's help.

''hey Rory.'' he says

''hey how she doing?'' he asks her

''well she's got Mono.'' she tells him

''oh no.'' he says rubbing his unshaven face and follows them into Rory's room and helps her get Rory in bed and tucked in and walks out with Loreai closing the door

''hey you okay?'' he asks her

Lorelai just hugs him tight ''it was just so scary seeing her so weak like that they had to stick an iv into her and everything to try and rehydrate her.'' she tells him

''I know I know everything's going to be okay.'' he tells her

''we're gonna get her through this together.'' he tells her

''yea are the girls asleep?'' she asks him

''they are .'' he tells her

''good.'' she says pulling him over to the couch making him sick down and cuddles into him

Luke rubs her head and hair gently.

''how did I let this happen?'' she cries into him

''shh she is just over working herself with this Chilton School crap and needs to lighten her load that will allow her to sleep and eat normally until she gets her strength back up and can go back to school.'' he tells her

''I will make sure she gets all the nutrients she needs to get better but it's going to take time.'' he tells her

''how long does Mono usually last?'' she asks him

''well 6 months to a year.'' he tells her

''What?'' she questions

''yea.'' he says

''so she could be out of school the whole rest of the year?'' she asks him

''ya unless we get her teachers to give us the work to give to her.'' he tells her massaging her head

''m kay mmm that feels good.'' she tells him

''shh just relax.'' he tells her

one of the babies starts to cry.

''ugh that's Miley.'' she groans

''shh relax I got her.'' he tells her

''you sure hun?'' she asks him

''yea.'' he tells her

''okay thanks.'' Lorelai says and lays down

Luke goes into the nursery and sees Miley.

''awe hey baby what's wrong?'' he asks her picking her up and comforts her and sits with her in the rocking chair with her against his chest rocking her 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Miley keeps fussing sucking on her pacifier holding Luke's shirt hardly in her little fist screaming against him.

''shh sweetie calm down relax.'' he tells her stroking her face trying to calm her down and ungrasp his shirt so she's not so stressed

Miley rubs her face against his flannel and starts to relax sucking on her pacifier withher eyes closing slowly.

''see there we go that wasnt so bad was it?'' he asks her

Miley falls asleep to his voice.

Luke smiles and gently gets up and puts Miley back in her crib and leaves the nursery and goes back out to the livingroom and covers a sleeping Lorelai with a blanket and kisses her head and goes into Rory's room and sits in her chair and covers himself with a blanket and watches Rory sleep all night long.

in the morning Lorelai wakes up onthe couch and sits up and looks around ''Luke?'' she calls and gets up and goes into Rory's room and sees him half asleep on the chair and wakes him

''Luke.'' she says rubbing his knee

Luke starts to wake up ''what what is everything...?'' he questions

''shh have you been in here all night?'' she asks him

''ya.'' he tells her

''you are the perfect husband.'' she tells him

''yea well I try I just wanted to be in here in case she woke up and needed anything.'' he tells her

''you're a great dad to her.'' she tells him and smiles

''I try.'' he tells her and smiles back

Lorelai kisses him

''so are you staying home today?'' she asks him

''yea I think so and I want to and have to call Chilton to tell Rory's teacher's to get all her work together for her and then drive down there tomorrow to pick it up.'' he tells her

''okay.'' she says and smiles

''what about you?'' he asks her

''I have to go to work today I have a meeting.'' she tells him

''okay.'' he says

''did everything go ok for you last night?'' she asks him

''uh well Miley woke up and started to scream for no reason but I got her back to sleep okay.'' he tells her

''oh kay good.'' she says

''yea..'' he says

''okay I'm going to go and start my shower and get dressed and ready for work.'' she tells him

''I'll be down in a bit.'' she tells him

''okay go.'' he tells her

Lorelai kisses him deeply for a few minutes before pulling back and watching his eyes for a few seconds and smiles as she is walking out of the room

Luke smiles as she walks away out of the room.

Lorelai smiles all the way upstairs. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Luke gets both Cara and Miley up and sits them at the table with thier sippy cups and feeds them some cereal at the same time when Rory starts to wake up.

Rory sits up in bed ''Mom?'' she says

Luke hears her and gets up and goes to her room.

''oh hey sweetie how are you feeling?'' he asks her

''what happened?'' she asks him

''you went to the hospital last night sweetie and you have mono and you were really tired and passed out when you got home.'' Luke tells her

''noo I'm fi..ne.'' she says and goes to get up and wobbles

''whoa where you going?'' he asks her

''bathroom.'' she tells him

''let me help you get there.'' he tells her

''I can do it.'' she tells him and thinks she can walk by herself

''oh shoot.'' she says and sits back down on her bed

Luke lets her rest for a few minutes before helping her to the bathroom.

Rory goes into the bathroom shutting the door and goes and opens the door

''dad?'' she questions

''what sweetie right here need help?'' he asks her

Rory just nods.

Luke helps her back to her bed and helps her get into bed and lay down and covers her with her blankets.

''hungry kido?'' Luke asks her

Rory just nods.

''okay what would you like to eat?'' he asks her

Rory just shrugs.

''how about some orange juice and an english muffin?'' he asks her

Rory just nods.

''okay sweetie get some sleep for a little bit.'' he tells her and kisses her head

Rory tries to reclose her eyes for a little bit but grabs her book off her nightstand.

Luke goes into the kitchen to get her english muffin and orange juice ready and feeds the babies while he waits for Rory's english muffin to pop from the toaster. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

When Rory's english muffin pops up from the toaster Luke puts it on a plate and brings it into her room and puts it on the nightstand table thing next to the bed and gently shakes Rory awake.

''sweetie?'' he questions

Rory groans

''sweetie your english muffin is ready.'' he tells her softly

Rory just nods not opening her eyes and takes her time to sit up with Luke's help.

Luke hands her her english muffin and juice.

''thanks dad.'' she says

''welcome okay eat up. I have to go and check on your sisters be right back sweetie.'' he tells her

Rory just nods.

Lorelai comes down into the kitchen from her shower.

''hey how are my 2 most beautiful babies in the entire world?'' she asks them kissing each one of thier heads

''is Rory awake?'' she asks Luke

''she is.'' he tells her

''good.'' Lorelai says and goes into Rory's room

''hey sweetie.'' Lorelai says and kisses her head

''how ya feeling?'' Lorelai asks her

Rory just shrugs.

''ma ma!'' Miley squeals throwing her sippy cup across the kitchen

''hey hey hey!'' Luke says and goes to pick it up and cleans up the juice on the floor

''comin Mies!'' Lorelai says and kisses Rory on the head again and goes into the kitchen and takes Miley out of her highchair and kisses her cheek and holds her carrying her while she makes herself some coffee

''da da!'' Cara says

''what Car?'' he asks her

''da da own!'' she tells him pointing to the floor

''you want to get down?'' he asks her

Cara just nods.

''okay.'' Luke says and gets her out of her highchair and lets her crawl around the kitchen floor 


End file.
